Railway car hand brake mechanisms are well known in the art. They usually include a relatively large, rotatable hand wheel disposed in a vertical plane and mounted on a shaft which, through a gear train, can rotate a chain drum to wind up a chain that is secured at its end remote from the chain drum to the brake rigging of the railway car. As the hand wheel is rotated in one direction, the brakes are applied and rotation of the hand wheel shaft in the opposite direction is prevented by a pawl which engages a detent wheel on the hand wheel shaft.
These hand brake mechanisms further include a clutch mechanism for facilitating gradual release of the brake. When a hand wheel is rotated clockwise (as viewed from the front of the unit), such rotation is transmitted directly through a drive shaft, a pinion, a gear, and a winding drum to take up slack of a chain connected to the brake rigging. When resistance is offered by the chain to further rotation of the hand wheel, such resistance, acting back through the drum, the gear, and pinion, causes a nut to be advanced on a threaded portion of the drive shaft to move against a ratchet member which is clamped between respective friction surfaces on the nut and on the drive shaft, thus causing the drive shaft, ratchet, and the nut to rotate as a unit. A pawl prevents rotation of the ratchet in the opposite direction. The hand wheel torque is increased until a state of static equilibrium is reached, or at the point at which the brakes are fully applied, whereupon rotation of the hand wheel is terminated, and the clamped ratchet, by means of the holding pawl, prevents the chain from unwinding.
The clutch mechanism also provides for quick release of the brakes by operating a release handle which effects disengagement of the normally engaged clutch and thereby allows free rotation of the pinion and gear to release the chain load while the nut and ratchet are held stationary by the holding pawl. The brakes may also be released by disengaging the pawl from the detent wheel but this causes rapid rotation of the hand wheel and the gears of the gear train.
To avoid rapid rotation of the hand wheel, hand brake mechanisms have been devised which are known as “quick release” mechanisms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,648 titled Hand Brake for Railroad Car teaches such a hand brake having a quick release mechanism. The quick release mechanism includes a releasable connecting means between the hand wheel shaft and the gear train. When the connecting means is released, the gears of the gear train rotate rapidly, without constraint by the pawl and detent wheel, but the hand wheel remains stationary. The teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,648 are hereby incorporated in present application by reference thereto.
It has been found that when a hand brake is quick released using the handle, the chain may not be fully expelled from the hand brake, thus maintaining residual tension due to lack of sufficient slack. This residual tension may set the hand brake, especially as the railcar travels around a curve. As a result the brakes may be applied unintentionally during railcar motion. As can be seen, it is desired to incorporate a positive means assuring that the brake is in a released and hold position and that the chain is fully released and provides sufficient slack to avoid unintentional setting of the hand brake.
Another long felt need in present hand brakes is related to their not having a positive visual indication of the hand brake being in the released hold position as viewed from the outside by railcar operating personnel and, particularly, providing such indication during darkness of nightfall. One of the challenges that must be overcome is the fact that railcars are painted in many different colors and may be contained within the same train consist.